Another end to: America s next Topmodel
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: First of all: This is a tale that is entirely fictional and not intended to hurt anybody. When I watched the current season I thought of this tale, I dont own anything I just thought it might be fun for other people to read it. Be open, be excited how two people might have fallen in love if only it were real...


They kissed and it surprised them both.

Matt: Wow

Will: You can say that

Matt: I, we should do that again, don't you think?

Will: Are you sure?

Matt: No but I think we just have to see what comes next

And so they kissed and kissed again.

Will murmuring: Tell me

Matt: I am fine, don't stop

Will hands are wandering under Matt s shirt, he is careful as not to scare him but Matt gains confidence. This feels right, it feels right and when something feels right it couldn't be wrong.

The next morning

Will grins and Matt smiles

Will: I am

Matt: Happy, unbelievably happy and so amazed I mean, wow

Will: So you don't regret anything?

Matt: No, not in a million years, do you?

Will: No but

Matt kisses him

Matt: Shouldn't you be telling me not to be scared?

Will: Maybe, I just. This was the best sex I ever had with a guy and I am think I falling for you how is that?

Matt: Fantastic, wonderful because I feel exactly the same.

They kiss again.

Will: This is surreal, you know that.

Matt: I know, I always thought I was into girls and now it is you for me.

Will: Me, I am a bit like a girl I am ballet dancer.

Matt: Yeah but you are just

Matt kisses him again

Will: Careful, we have to be up in 2 hrs I guess and the pictures should

Matt: I don't care, 2 hrs is a long time and you know what, I think I want to try something else

Will: Boy am I happy that we won that challenge…

Matt: I did but do you really think I would have wanted to spend time with anybody else?

Will: No!

Later at the photo shoot

Will: Boy are snakes not my thing…

Matt comes over and helps, Tyra tries to calm Will down but he is jittery.

Matt: Can we do the shoot together?

Tyra: Are you sure?

Matt: Yes, sometimes we need to help each other out.

Tyra: Ok, let s do it.

Matt: Will, close your eyes, I am going to take her head away from you, nothing will happen to you, take a deep breath in and out and when you open your eyes you will look at me, nothing else does exist and then we turn around for one second, don't look down. Count to 10 and then turn around slowly, close your eyes and it will be over. Can you do that?

Matt touches him on his arm and Will nods

Matt takes the snakes head and holds it directly into the camera away from Will

Matt whispers: Now.

Will opens his eyes, slowly turns his head around, looks into the camera, counts to 10 and poses, turns away from the camera looks into Matt eyes, counts to 10 and then closes them

Yousei: That is it. Somebody

One of the helpers takes the snake away from Will s body and he falls into Matt arms who kisses him, Will smiles

Tyra: I am proud of both of you.

Will: Thanks, that is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, I am dead scared but like this…

Matt grins: Farm boy, dad just always shot them. Arizona does that to you and hey somebody had to put them away. Plus the fact hey wasn't that pythons are not poisonous.

Will: Then can still kill me.

Matt: Not really!

They hold each other's hands and Tyra notices that there is something going on.

Later that day

Yousei: Tyra, can you come over?

Tyra: What is it?

Yousei: I think I found something special.

He looks at a picture he took of Will and Matt.

Yousei: I think, first of all. Are they in love? I thought only Will was

Tyra: There is something going on, they started as best friends but something changed and I mean for the show it would be great, wow this picture, this is real and everybody will see it and wow, that is

Yousei: Here is another one, we have to call some people. We have to show it, these two, I think they did it. This on a national advertising campaign

Tyra: It's the one in a million and I thought we wouldn't get any proper pictures done because Will was shaking but this, I mean he was still scared but with Matt

Yousei: Jealous?

Tyra: If what they have is real, hell yeah but happy for both them. They look cute together and we have a few machos in the group who won't like that. It's going to be interesting but still, we have never done this, contact somebody for that, in the beginning of the contest

Yousei: But we should

Tyra: We will.

The next evening Will and Matt are asked to see Tyra and Yousei

Will: Is everything ok?

He instinctively takes Matt s hand and Tyra grins.

Tyra: You two are in item?

Matt thinks for two seconds to pull his hand away, then he takes a deep breath and before Will can answer he says

Matt: Yes, we are. I fell for the person.

Will grins: I am a person.

Matt: Is that a problem?

Tyra: No, not at all in fact we wanted to ask your permission to share this picture with some agencies because it's so special. Normally we wouldn't do that but because

Yousei: Because I know and have seen how tough certain things are and because

Tyra: Yousei thinks Matt should call his family first because they might be shocked when they see the picture.

Tyra: This of course secures you a place in the next round but it's so much more, Will deep breath, it's a wonderful picture but the snake is there so don't freak.

Will nods and look at it

Matt: Wow, this is, I mean I

Yousei: We were speechless as well so, two things, call your parents, talk to them and I will get some agencies, I want to work with both of you. This could be the next big thing and we have never done that in Topmodel history.

Will: Well, he is kind of special to me.

Matt looks at him

Tyra: Go on kiss him, you two are so sweet together.

Matt: I never thought it could be like that and that I am relaxed about it I mean I am, am I gay?

Will: I think so, but maybe this is not as easy and clear-cut.

Matt: Black and White, I still think girls are hot but they are not you.

Will: Well, I can be a girl.

Matt: Hey

Will laughs

Matt: Let me call my mom

Tyra, Yousei and Will leave

Mom

Matthew, its so nice to hear your voice. How are you?

I am good

Do you eat enough?

Yes

Are the others nice to you?

Yes, mom I have to tell you something, I am in love I think.

That is wonderful what

His name is Will

Really?

Yes, I am

That is fantastic, when can I meet him? Can you send us a picture? Can you, I have to call his mom?

You are not asking

Matt, you are my son and you know that your sister is getting married so why should I be upset?

Because

We raised you right, it's about the person.

I love you, we love you too now

He is a ballet dancer with the San Francisco Ballett

That is great, we need tickets, a day at the theatre in San Francisco that is amazing.

Mom, you know I just told I am gay.

I know and you know that, I think your younger sister might be as well so get over it.

Caroline?

No, Caroline is getting married to Rick?

My best friend? When did that happen?

Oh they told us a week ago, Rick will call you he thought you might be upset because

She is my sister yeah, she is not one of his girls

Hey, they look good together and I was talking about Elisabeth.

Liz?

Yes, she brought home a girl and its different and hey Liz always did things with you so

I need to talk to her.

Do that, when you get home. Gosh I am so excited, pictures phone number

What about dad?

Your father loves Rick and what should change if he is getting another son?

Really?

Yeah, you can still go fishing and do things together, that won't change. Hiking, biking in the Red Rocks

Sounds great to me thanks mom.

Text me everything I am going to tell everybody, I am so proud, you finally found somebody. I am overjoyed.

Bye mom, love you

Matt is shocked, he didn't expect this reaction and looks a bit pale when Will comes back in

Will: Everything ok?

Matt blushes: More than ok, my sister is getting married to my best friend, they secretly dated and I think I am ok with it but I still need to have a talk with him. My younger sister Liz brought home a girl and the door was closed so mom thinks she might be gay and she wants your mom s telephone number to meet and plan our future.

Will: Really?

Matt: Yeah, she thinks it's amazing that I found somebody, that I never sounded happier, she wants pictures, tickets to the ballet and can't wait to meet you.

Will: Wow, I ll text her. I mean

Matt: She told me its about the person and that she raised me right and she did

Will: I would say that, this is so great. After all the struggles I went through, I love you.

Matt: I think I love you too. Let s do this.

Will: My mom separated from my dad because of, he couldn't cope with a fairy as he mentioned it. He is a big wig idiot somewhere on the East Coast.

Matt: And your mom?

Will: After she got a ton of cash out of him for what he said to me she became an artist and lives in Marin County. It's wonderful

Matt: I think our moms will go along just fine.

Will: Here, I already texted her about you.

Matt: Really?

Will: Really

Tyra and Yousei come back in

Tyra: Everything ok?

Matt: My mom is just planning my sister's wedding, she can't wait to plan mine

Tyra: Yours?

Matt: Yes, she was wonderful and probably at this moment is on the phone with Will s mom exchanging pictures and knowing my mom she is half way through packing, she loves San Francisco and I hope Linda has a guest room

Will: She has, guest house

Matt: Good, so we are yours, start, is there anything else we can do?

Yousei: Yes, get some real sleep. I saw what the make-up artist did. Sleep, drink water, lots of it, from now on you two are off alcohol until the show ends.

Will: Champagne?

Yousei: One glass per day.

Matt: Beer?

Yousei: One a day for you and double the water now go. Let us do our jobs.

Back at the house

Marianna: Hey you two, what have you been up too?

Will wants to answer but Mat is quicker

Matt: None of your business, don't you have Denzel hiding somewhere?

Marianna: No, I was waiting for you.

She tries to lure him away from Will but Matt just smiles and gives Will a kiss that takes his breath away

Will: I think he is already taken as you can see. Too late

And together they walk onto the terrace where they run into Denzel

Denzel: Is it true?

Matt: Yes!

Denzel: You know that is disgusting, I mean you hiding the fact

Matt: I wasn't and I don't have to explain myself to any of you and neither does Will.

Denzel: I wonder what Tyra

Will: Tyra is ok with it and

Ben: I think that s great

Adam: So do I, my frat was always open and you know what? Its about the person lets have drink!

To be continued….

They kissed and it surprised them both.

Matt: Wow

Will: You can say that

Matt: I, we should do that again, don't you think?

Will: Are you sure?

Matt: No but I think we just have to see what comes next

And so they kissed and kissed again.

Will murmuring: Tell me

Matt: I am fine, don't stop

Will hands are wandering under Matt s shirt, he is careful as not to scare him but Matt gains confidence. This feels right, it feels right and when something feels right it couldn't be wrong.

The next morning

Will grins and Matt smiles

Will: I am

Matt: Happy, unbelievably happy and so amazed I mean, wow

Will: So you don't regret anything?

Matt: No, not in a million years, do you?

Will: No but

Matt kisses him

Matt: Shouldn't you be telling me not to be scared?

Will: Maybe, I just. This was the best sex I ever had with a guy and I am think I falling for you how is that?

Matt: Fantastic, wonderful because I feel exactly the same.

They kiss again.

Will: This is surreal, you know that.

Matt: I know, I always thought I was into girls and now it is you for me.

Will: Me, I am a bit like a girl I am ballet dancer.

Matt: Yeah but you are just

Matt kisses him again

Will: Careful, we have to be up in 2 hrs I guess and the pictures should

Matt: I don't care, 2 hrs is a long time and you know what, I think I want to try something else

Will: Boy am I happy that we won that challenge…

Matt: I did but do you really think I would have wanted to spend time with anybody else?

Will: No!

Later at the photo shoot

Will: Boy are snakes not my thing…

Matt comes over and helps, Tyra tries to calm Will down but he is jittery.

Matt: Can we do the shoot together?

Tyra: Are you sure?

Matt: Yes, sometimes we need to help each other out.

Tyra: Ok, let s do it.

Matt: Will, close your eyes, I am going to take her head away from you, nothing will happen to you, take a deep breath in and out and when you open your eyes you will look at me, nothing else does exist and then we turn around for one second, don't look down. Count to 10 and then turn around slowly, close your eyes and it will be over. Can you do that?

Matt touches him on his arm and Will nods

Matt takes the snakes head and holds it directly into the camera away from Will

Matt whispers: Now.

Will opens his eyes, slowly turns his head around, looks into the camera, counts to 10 and poses, turns away from the camera looks into Matt eyes, counts to 10 and then closes them

Yousei: That is it. Somebody

One of the helpers takes the snake away from Will s body and he falls into Matt arms who kisses him, Will smiles

Tyra: I am proud of both of you.

Will: Thanks, that is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, I am dead scared but like this…

Matt grins: Farm boy, dad just always shot them. Arizona does that to you and hey somebody had to put them away. Plus the fact hey wasn't that pythons are not poisonous.

Will: Then can still kill me.

Matt: Not really!

They hold each other's hands and Tyra notices that there is something going on.

Later that day

Yousei: Tyra, can you come over?

Tyra: What is it?

Yousei: I think I found something special.

He looks at a picture he took of Will and Matt.

Yousei: I think, first of all. Are they in love? I thought only Will was

Tyra: There is something going on, they started as best friends but something changed and I mean for the show it would be great, wow this picture, this is real and everybody will see it and wow, that is

Yousei: Here is another one, we have to call some people. We have to show it, these two, I think they did it. This on a national advertising campaign

Tyra: It's the one in a million and I thought we wouldn't get any proper pictures done because Will was shaking but this, I mean he was still scared but with Matt

Yousei: Jealous?

Tyra: If what they have is real, hell yeah but happy for both them. They look cute together and we have a few machos in the group who won't like that. It's going to be interesting but still, we have never done this, contact somebody for that, in the beginning of the contest

Yousei: But we should

Tyra: We will.

The next evening Will and Matt are asked to see Tyra and Yousei

Will: Is everything ok?

He instinctively takes Matt s hand and Tyra grins.

Tyra: You two are in item?

Matt thinks for two seconds to pull his hand away, then he takes a deep breath and before Will can answer he says

Matt: Yes, we are. I fell for the person.

Will grins: I am a person.

Matt: Is that a problem?

Tyra: No, not at all in fact we wanted to ask your permission to share this picture with some agencies because it's so special. Normally we wouldn't do that but because

Yousei: Because I know and have seen how tough certain things are and because

Tyra: Yousei thinks Matt should call his family first because they might be shocked when they see the picture.

Tyra: This of course secures you a place in the next round but it's so much more, Will deep breath, it's a wonderful picture but the snake is there so don't freak.

Will nods and look at it

Matt: Wow, this is, I mean I

Yousei: We were speechless as well so, two things, call your parents, talk to them and I will get some agencies, I want to work with both of you. This could be the next big thing and we have never done that in Topmodel history.

Will: Well, he is kind of special to me.

Matt looks at him

Tyra: Go on kiss him, you two are so sweet together.

Matt: I never thought it could be like that and that I am relaxed about it I mean I am, am I gay?

Will: I think so, but maybe this is not as easy and clear-cut.

Matt: Black and White, I still think girls are hot but they are not you.

Will: Well, I can be a girl.

Matt: Hey

Will laughs

Matt: Let me call my mom

Tyra, Yousei and Will leave

Mom

Matthew, its so nice to hear your voice. How are you?

I am good

Do you eat enough?

Yes

Are the others nice to you?

Yes, mom I have to tell you something, I am in love I think.

That is wonderful what

His name is Will

Really?

Yes, I am

That is fantastic, when can I meet him? Can you send us a picture? Can you, I have to call his mom?

You are not asking

Matt, you are my son and you know that your sister is getting married so why should I be upset?

Because

We raised you right, it's about the person.

I love you, we love you too now

He is a ballet dancer with the San Francisco Ballett

That is great, we need tickets, a day at the theatre in San Francisco that is amazing.

Mom, you know I just told I am gay.

I know and you know that, I think your younger sister might be as well so get over it.

Caroline?

No, Caroline is getting married to Rick?

My best friend? When did that happen?

Oh they told us a week ago, Rick will call you he thought you might be upset because

She is my sister yeah, she is not one of his girls

Hey, they look good together and I was talking about Elisabeth.

Liz?

Yes, she brought home a girl and its different and hey Liz always did things with you so

I need to talk to her.

Do that, when you get home. Gosh I am so excited, pictures phone number

What about dad?

Your father loves Rick and what should change if he is getting another son?

Really?

Yeah, you can still go fishing and do things together, that won't change. Hiking, biking in the Red Rocks

Sounds great to me thanks mom.

Text me everything I am going to tell everybody, I am so proud, you finally found somebody. I am overjoyed.

Bye mom, love you

Matt is shocked, he didn't expect this reaction and looks a bit pale when Will comes back in

Will: Everything ok?

Matt blushes: More than ok, my sister is getting married to my best friend, they secretly dated and I think I am ok with it but I still need to have a talk with him. My younger sister Liz brought home a girl and the door was closed so mom thinks she might be gay and she wants your mom s telephone number to meet and plan our future.

Will: Really?

Matt: Yeah, she thinks it's amazing that I found somebody, that I never sounded happier, she wants pictures, tickets to the ballet and can't wait to meet you.

Will: Wow, I ll text her. I mean

Matt: She told me its about the person and that she raised me right and she did

Will: I would say that, this is so great. After all the struggles I went through, I love you.

Matt: I think I love you too. Let s do this.

Will: My mom separated from my dad because of, he couldn't cope with a fairy as he mentioned it. He is a big wig idiot somewhere on the East Coast.

Matt: And your mom?

Will: After she got a ton of cash out of him for what he said to me she became an artist and lives in Marin County. It's wonderful

Matt: I think our moms will go along just fine.

Will: Here, I already texted her about you.

Matt: Really?

Will: Really

Tyra and Yousei come back in

Tyra: Everything ok?

Matt: My mom is just planning my sister's wedding, she can't wait to plan mine

Tyra: Yours?

Matt: Yes, she was wonderful and probably at this moment is on the phone with Will s mom exchanging pictures and knowing my mom she is half way through packing, she loves San Francisco and I hope Linda has a guest room

Will: She has, guest house

Matt: Good, so we are yours, start, is there anything else we can do?

Yousei: Yes, get some real sleep. I saw what the make-up artist did. Sleep, drink water, lots of it, from now on you two are off alcohol until the show ends.

Will: Champagne?

Yousei: One glass per day.

Matt: Beer?

Yousei: One a day for you and double the water now go. Let us do our jobs.

Back at the house

Marianna: Hey you two, what have you been up too?

Will wants to answer but Mat is quicker

Matt: None of your business, don't you have Denzel hiding somewhere?

Marianna: No, I was waiting for you.

She tries to lure him away from Will but Matt just smiles and gives Will a kiss that takes his breath away

Will: I think he is already taken as you can see. Too late

And together they walk onto the terrace where they run into Denzel

Denzel: Is it true?

Matt: Yes!

Denzel: You know that is disgusting, I mean you hiding the fact

Matt: I wasn't and I don't have to explain myself to any of you and neither does Will.

Denzel: I wonder what Tyra

Will: Tyra is ok with it and

Ben: I think that s great

Adam: So do I, my frat was always open and you know what? Its about the person lets have drink!

To be continued….


End file.
